devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
How to add Normal
To create a card, use the Contribute button and then Add a Page; or you can click a broken link (red colored link). After this, add the templates in the corresponding order (Atributte Infobox followed by Stat Table) and fill the corresponding fields. 'Creation of Non Unique Card' Regular cards use a set of templates, which follow a certain order. Each attribute has their corresponding Infobox Template to use, followed by a Stat Table Template which contains their numeric data (AP, DP, HP, TP). Card Layout contains these templates. Also add the corresponding categories, which follow as: *Rank number (1 to 6) *Attribute: Celestial (Not Celestials), Underworld and Otherworldly *Premium OR Regular Summon (both in the case of Rank 3 cards) *Mythology it belongs to (Greek, Hindu, Babylonian, etc.) *Illustrator (Sila, suhu, Naye, etc.) *In case the card's information is incomplete, add the Site maintenance category. Following this order when categorizing is encouraged and recommended. NOTE: 'Use Nemesis as base example card, as this page has the new templates. If the card belongs to other atributte simply delete the Celestial template and add the corresponding one in Visual Mode. 'Creation of Unique Card Unique Cards have a similar, yet different template set, which are located and sorted in Unique Card Layout. Aside from Infobox and Stat Table, Unique cards can also have (although not neccessarily) a Signature Skill table, containing the Unique (purple) skill of the card, and/or possible non-unique skills it is likely to have (for example, Azi Dahaka is known for having Qigong Explosion, among others); and a Fixed Options table, which, in case of certain Unique devils as Hell Bosses, will always have one or more options that are not randomly generated. In the case of categories, the following used are: *Unique *Rank number *Attribute *Hell, Chaos Sphere OR Beat the Boss if applies. Event cards such as Fairy Tale World also fall in their own category. *Mythology it belongs to. *Illustrator *In case the card's information is incomplete, add the Site maintenance category. NOTE: 'Use Shiva as base example card, as this page has the new templates. If the card belongs to other atributte simply delete the Celestial template and add the corresponding one in Visual Mode. 'Rank 6 Cards This Rank possesses certain special additions, which are already explained in the corresponding Layout for Non Uniques and Uniques. In any case, Tiamat of Chaos should be used as base card and apply the corresponding modifications. These cards have a Leader bonus (Template:Leader Bonus), which is inserted right after the Infobox. 'Edition of currently existing card' In case of edition, take notice you should not use the "Edit" link present in each header, as this edits the Template itself (it has not been locked yet so take caution of ruining the templates). Instead, use the Edit button at the top of the page, located right beside the Page Title. This will open Visual Mode edition. Note: We are tying to change this for ease of editing, please be patient until the changes are made and sorry for the inconveniences.